Letters to the Dead
by KalGal
Summary: On All Hallows' Eve, creatures come out to play. And one of them has taken a likening to the girl dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. So naturally, they become pen pals.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I looked around at the broom closet with wide eyes. Cleaning products lined the walls and toilet paper decorated the tall shelving units. I chanced a look at my boyfriend. He was looking at my slightly open chest with vivid joy.

"Hey, why don't we get back to the party?" I muttered and I cursed myself when my voice stuttered. He just shook his head and twirled a curled piece of hair around his finger. I shuttered with fear when he started kissing my neck. I made a startled noise and shot backwards into the wall of bleach. He let out sigh and walked closer. I shied away like a startled animal.

"We have been dating for six month, don't you think it's time that we-" I didn't give him time to continue and instead shifted to the side and shook my head violently. "Oh don't be like that!"

He grabbed my waist in a strong grip and tilted my head back to an uncomfortable angle. I pushed at his broad chest and he grunted in pain when I pinched him. He looked down at me in disbelief.

"What?" He muttered angrily. I had just come to a shocking realization. He was very close to raping me. He had asked to speak to me privately them practically started growing me in the hall.

"I said no!" I said, my voice held a little more conviction. He took a step closer so our body's were flush with each other. I pushed harder. His hand snuck under my skirt before I swatted it away.

"Kagome, stop being like is!" He shoved me a little bit and I wanted to scream. Coming to this Halloween party was a big mistake. Wearing an outfit that showed a little more skin for the man that was now abusing me was a bad idea. This whole night was a big, huge, mess.

"Get off you you jerk!" I dug my heels into the concrete floor and brought my knee upwards to his groin. He curled over on himself and I sprinted out of the closet. I could feel tears slipping down face and I wiped at them with the back of my hand, not caring about my Red Riding Hood makeup.

One of the perky student council members shoved a bag of candy into my hands as I walked form the gym. I grabbed it and stomped out.

The wind was cold and I wrapped my hood around my chest to keep out the biting October air. I started walking in a random direction, hoping to see a friend that might be able to drive me home. I fingered the rip in the bottom of my dress, showing off even more of my legs than was such a shame, i really liked that costume.

When I turned down a street a Power Ranger shot strait between my legs to grab his litter sisters Cinderella wig. The little princess hid behind my leg and stuck her tongue out at him from behind the safety of my body.

"What's wrong?" I asked the small like boy. He just crossed his arms over his padded suit and returned the glare his sister was giving him.

"She won't give me my sword back!" He yelled, waving around a wand that must have belonged to the little girl.

She smiled and held out the red plastic sword that matched the boys costume. I held out my hand and she slyly handed it over to me.

"But why can't a girl have a sword?" She asked, her big blue eyes started to tear up. I quickly shook my head and handed her, her wand and my bag of candy.

"Girls can be powerful, like take this wand for example." I pointed to the piece of plastic in her hand. "It could be used to turn your brother to stone or to just plain smack him over his head!" I said while gesturing to her scared sibling.

"I...guess your right." She said and looked down to the decoration with a new light. "Yeah! Your right!" She ran over and smacked her brother. He held up his flimsy sword and they started fighting, but laughing as well.

When the two finally stopped, the little girl smiled up at me and pulled on my cape to get my full attention.

"My mom is going to be waiting for us. Thank you Miss. Princess!" She sprinted to the porch of a pink duplex. The window showed a small woman handing out candy and welcoming her kids home, dragging their haul of candy into the house.

I smiled and looked around at the young kids all shuffling to get inside before the sun completely set. I had only walked a short distance and so I was only slightly surprised when his car pulled up beside me.

"Come on babe! Don't be mad!" He yelled out the sun roof. All of his friends laughed from behind their bottles of illegally obtained liquor. Many of them made cat calls.

"Get away from me." I crossed my arms and threw my hair over my shoulder. The boys made dissing noises. Even from the street I could smell the booze that seemed to radiate from him.

"Kagome, get in the car." He said and kicked the back door open. I slowed down and plucked my high heels off before swinging them over my shoulder and flipping him off.

If he wanted to be a jerk, than two can play that game.

"Get in the fucking car Kagome!" He yelled at me and I just kept my face forward and my back strait. He yelled at me for a while before I got a few feet away. "Put it into drive you dumb asses!"

I took off at a sprint. If he caught me it would be back to the party to be groped in a closet. I couldn't go home now, the doors would be locked and my mother would be out to work, most likely thinking I was staying over at Sango's.

I put a few blocks distance between us before I came to a dead end. A huge gate blocked my path and the huge brass padlock was covered with green ivy. I pulled at the bars before looking around and seeing headlights steadily making their way closer and closer to me. I whispered to the huge wrought iron fence.

"Please open!" I shook one more time before noticing a small gap in one of the posts. It had partly molded away and could fit someone of my size. I kicked the green wood holding the gate up and slipped in just in time.

My feet made loud crunching sounds on the gravel so I stepped into the safety of the trees lining the drive. I felt hidden and protected under their brambles and branches. I kept one hand on the bark and leaned out to watch the boys demolish the post.

"Dude you sure you saw her go in here?" He muttered and looked around in confusion. Even in the dark I could see his handsome face, square jaw, and bright green eyes.

My mother had been friends with his since my birth. It was only natural we'd grow up together. My mother agreed when he asked me out on our first date, then everything started to spiral downward because of the stupid coach. They started him on some new medication. When I told him they might be steroids he accused me of trying to sabotage all the things the team had worked to build. My mother was so happy to see me in a relationship that I couldn't let her down. God why couldn't I just have dump him!?

I creeped backwards and raced deeper into the estate. When the house came into view I was prompted to stop and admire.

The thing was three stories, with rooms with balconies and huge manor doors. I could see a sitting room in one window and a small olden era parlor. The deep purple shutters clanked and I jumped when I tried knocking on the door. I rubbed my arms and peeked into the closest window. No light was seen and nothing moved besides something that flashed at the corner of my vision, I pushed that thought away and pulled on the door.

The old mahogany gave easily enough and I slipped inside on the well oiled hinges. I slowly backed away from the door and hid behind the granite side table. I tossed my shoes into the corner and watched as a shadow passed over the door. I could hear their drunken cursing and mindless babble.

"I see something moving inside." One shouted and clomping sounded, alerting me to the fact that his gang had come up the front walk. When the boy looked over his shoulder to tell the others about what he saw, I crawled on my hands and knees to the parlor and to the side of the windows ledge.

My breath came in deep gasps, far to loud in the absolute silence of the unyielding house. I gripped my dress with a tight hold before steadying my resolve. I was not going to be some jocks plaything, to abuse and throw around, even if it meant hiding in an abandoned house for a few hours. I sucked in a shocked breath when a hand rubbed the grime from the window to peek inside, just like I had done. His eyes scanned inside and wandered over the old era furnishings but never once looked my way.

Gone, was the sweet child with the green eyes, who would hold my hand when I got in the pool and baked my cookies for my birthday. Who kissed me good night after having nightmares while spending the night, who would buy me hello kitty bandages when I got hurt just because I liked them. Instead was a man with a tight jaw and a hard stare. That of an abuser.

And I should know what that looks like.

I pushed thoughts of my father from my mind and replaced them with all the happy memories of my mother as I could, happy, joyful memories, full of sunshine and smiles. It would do till I got home.

When he finally pried his eyes from the pane of glass I listened with keen interest to their conversation.

"Dude, you sure you saw her come in here?" One asked, rubbing his hands over his bare shoulders. Another nodded.

"I'm sure dude, red cape, black hair, no shoes. It was her." He made wild hand gestured while he told his story.

"You don't think she went inside, do you?" He asked suddenly, looking right back into the window. I flipped backwards to avoid him catching a glance at me.

I hesitantly looked back out. I let out a startled gasp when one of the boys caught me eye. I let the breath out as soon as I had caught it.

Miroku nodded once, a jerky motion, before pointing at the trees that lined the driveway. He brought up my love for nature and how I might have hidden in there. I thanked the lord that Sango and him were dating.

After a half hour of fruitless searching, his gang got tired and his gas guzzling car pulled away from the gate and down the now abandoned roads.

I let out a sigh and stood up, rubbing my back. I looked out the spot on the window and made sure the coast was clear before picking my way through the sitting room I had crawled into.

I pulled my phone from my cleavage. It was the only place I could fit it. The little tower sign was missing and all the bars were empty. I reached for the door handle and as I was about to turn it a voice sounded behind me.

"I do hope your not leaving..." I screamed and spun around, branding my phone out in front of me like it could stop whatever evil thing that had presented itself. I lowered my cell and looked at the small child in front of me.

"Who are you?" I patted myself on the back for being able to get the sentence out without shuddering.

The little girl smiled at me and showed her front two teeth were missing. Her bright orange dress had become tarnished, rips decorated the ends and the sleeves that at one time must have flared upward but now just hung limply around her skinny arms. Her halloween costume was in shambles, or maybe that was how she was suppose to look. She was deathly pale.

"My name is Rin." She said and giggled before racing deeper into the bowels of the house. I gave chase behind her. I need to make sure she got home, her mother must be worried sick. She turned around every so often to make sure I was still following her.

"Where are you taking me?" I called and she responded by giggling again and racing into a room. I sprinted in after her and found the small study empty. A small lantern hung, unlit, on the desk, surrounded by letters and crumpled up paper.

"Rin?" I looked around carefully, always alert. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and I spotted the heavy drapes hanging over what I hoped to be windows.

I padded over and gave one huge pull to the blood red curtains and watched as the expensive fabric pooled around my feet in a one great whooshing sound. Moon light flooded into the room, illuminating the abandoned fireplace and an untouched armchair. It's color matching the drapes vivid hue.

I was about to sit down when the floor boards above me creaked. I watched the small dirt particles rain down from the ceiling, illuminated by the moon lights rays. I whispered to the walls.

"Someone else is in the house." I couldn't be Rin, she was so small and when she ran she practically floated. I creeped backwards and cringed when my foot hit a metal tin full of umbrellas. I clanked and the foot steps above suddenly stopped. I grabbed one of the handles and branded it like a baseball bat.

No one else should be in this house besides me. Especially not little children and whoever was upstairs. The woman who had owned this house had died over ten years ago, she left the estate to her son. I had seen him around town, paying the gardening men to come and cut the hedges and mow the lawn.

He was a toad of a man, short and round with a pointed noise and a pitchy voice. He would often stop by to see my brother. the two had gotten close after he job shadowed him for a day.

And another thing, Mr. Toad was out of town this week.

I tightened my grip around the umbrella and slowly made my way to the door. I opened it with the tip of my weapon and peeked our to the empty corridor. I was wound up tight, my every sense on high alert.

My ears tuned into every sound, my eyes, every crack. I flexed my fingers and looked back over my shoulder and jumped before realizing I spooked at my own shadow.

A cold breath slipped over my shoulders and I spun around and smacked at whatever sounded my alarms. My blood was pounding in my ears and adrenaline pumped through my veins.

The umbrella was caught by a man.

His shocking golden eyes met mine and he muttered a single word in a strange accent.

"Interesting." My muscles started contracting because under his delicate lips sat a pair of equally delicate fangs. They shined in the darkness.

I let out a blood curdling scream and took off sprinting to the study. I had saw another drape next to the tin of umbrellas, maybe it hid a door.

I couldn't hear any form of pursuit but didn't hesitate to lock the door when I reached my desired room. My whole body hummed with anticipation. What I was waiting for was still a mystery. The lock slid into the bolt and I slowly backed away.

I waited for the crash of the white haired man when he rammed to the door, but it never came. I continued to back up to the exit while watching the door as well.

I backed into a wall. And let out a scream when they grew arms and wrapped themselves around my waist. I tugged and screamed but they just got tighter.

I kicked my heel at his shin but with out my heels I was rendered helpless. I finally stopped squirming, I waited for him to loosen his arms slightly before throwing all my weigh into a single thrust forward.

Before I could get anywhere the world blurred and my back slammed painfully against the hardwood paneling. I got the air knocked out of me and the world swayed.

Once everything came back into prospective I slowly watched the man watch me. His golden irises had tinged a shocking crimson and it contrasted sharply with his light skin and fair hair.

"Rin was correct, you are quite a beauty." He said and my heart sped up when his pointed fangs peeked out from under his lips. "Your heart hammers within the confines of your chest. Why? Do I frighten you?" He had picked up a strand of my hair and started to play with it, but dropped it and now in place of that, brought his hands up to rest on each side of my head. "If I do, I apologize. But you must understand I could not help myself." He stated, like he was talking to an old friend. "You smell is _addictive_."

**I forgot I had this Drabble from my Halloween night of handing out candy. Happy late Halloween to all my loyal readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**This story was suppose to be left open ended, you could make up an ending (Mostly because I didn't know how to end it) but instead, its back by popular demand.**

Those bumbling idiots had woken him up.

He cracked a single eye open and ran them over every inch of the moonlit bedroom. The covers had become tangled around his legs and he felt distorted. He would have to feed soon.

Gently, as not to wake the ghost child sleeping at the foot of his bed, he tugged the covers from his feet and padded gracefully to the huge wardrobe resting in the corner of the room. It cast long shadows on the hardwood floors.

"What a pain." He muttered as the high school children ran about his yard, muttering in their driven stupor. He dressed quietly before walking over to the mirror. It was all in vain of corse, his face never looked back, but even after century's of this state, he still tried. He let out a tired sigh.

His hand brushed the heavy drapes away from the small circular window and watched the boys drink from their flasks and clap each other on the back. Neanderthals.

That was when he noticed one climbing the stairs. The boy had a worried look on his face and he could hear the door shake as he tried to open it. He chuckled. The house would only open to the people it deemed worthy, those boys would never be allowed in, his grandmother made sure of that.

He smoothed out the collar of his shirt and pants. That made other thoughts come to mind, like the topic of how much more comfortable things had gotten in the future years.

After had had been changed, his father sent him to live with another vampire family in Romania. They demanded he dresses correctly, tight pants and all. He cringed. The jeans he wore now provided more comfort.

When he turned around the small girl had vanished; he moved on to the next order of business.

He started pacing over the thought of where he would hunt tonight. He could just go to a strip club, a woman was bound to throw themselves at him. He erased it off the mental checklist as soon as it entered his mind. Stolen Red Cross blood from his refrigerator it was than.

Just as he was about to leave the room a loud metallic rattle sounded from down stairs. His whole body tensed up and his hand tightened around the door knob.

The door gently opened and he silently slipped out. His feet made no sound as he sat on the bottom landing. Rin looked up at him expectantly. He nodded to her, giving her the chance to talk.

"There's a girl in the house!" She exclaimed and held up a pair of red high heels. He looked at them with distaste and only when he walked past her did he smell it.

A scent radiated of the shoes, a smell so tangy and rich it had his eyes blood red. He quickly caged up his growing bloodlust and swiped his tongue over his fangs, which had started to ache.

"Rin saw her, she is very pretty!" She said and danced around, holding her plush dog closely to her chest. He looked around.

He could easily pin point the spot the small female had chosen to hide. His fathers study door was open and moonlight spilled out of the crack. He took a few steps back and inhaled and exhaled to calm his wavering will. He never drank from an unwilling source, and he was almost positive she would be unwilling.

He made sure his back was pressed tightly against the wall and could hear the erratic beating of her heart. He heard her whisper.

"Someone else is in the house." Her voice ghosted down the corridor and made his toes curl. It was sweet and soft. And scared. He took a deep breath and relaxed his hyperactive limbs. The door opened almost silently, and he watched with hungry eyes till she crept out and wielded an umbrella to defend herself from him.

She had her back to him, she moved closer and closer and he couldn't help himself but to lean in an sniff at the base of her neck. The scent was intoxicating, and he let out a slight sigh, alerting her to his presence.

She spun around and brought the umbrella down with her. He caught it easily, the woman was much to slow, and watched her face transform from worried to terrified. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat kicked into high gear, pounding so loud he thought it might just burst from her chest. This little woman was the cause of the bloodlust?

She was pretty, but not beautiful. Her thick black hair was shiny and looked like it had been drug through hell. He dress, which at one time must have been very nice, was in rags and the bottom had been ripped so low most of her thighs was showing. The low cut reviled she was blessed with a descent bosom but he had seen much more lush girls. So what was it about her that made his hands tingle and his gums ache?

He had though about this all in a millisecond, and muttered the only word that could explain his feeling at the time.

"Interesting."

He could feel the peek in her heart rate when his fangs become visible and expected the scream that escaped her lips as she sprinted back to his fathers study. He followed behind at a leisure pace. He slipped inside before she even turned the corner.

She slammed the door as he stood stoically with his back against the wall. He reveled in the delicate pitter patter of her feet backing away from the door and watched as she slowly backed away, waiting for the monster that was already in the room.

She backing right into him and he couldn't stop his hands from wrapping around her midsection and holding her to his body. Her body stiffened in his grasp and she let out a scream and brought up her foot to kick him but her bare feet were weak and he was much to busy smelling her hair.

She stopped squirming and he relaxed a small amount before he realized what she was trying to do. He let her brake through his arms but before either could understand what was happening, he had picked her up and slammed her up to the closest wall. He could hear the air whoosh outwards from her lungs.

"Rin was correct, you are quite a beauty." He said and played with a strand of hair. He was intrigued at the small fact that her hair looked blue under the light. "Your heart hammers within the confines of your chest. Why? Do I frighten you?" He asked and watched as her breath came in faster gasps. Her breath smelt like fruit punch. "If I do, I apologize. But you must understand I could not help myself." He had dropped the hair and moved his hands to each side of her head. She watched him watch her. "Your smell is addictive."

He leaned in to the juncture of her neck and chest and took a deep breath. He could feel the blood pumping thought her veins and as he was about to bite, he smelt a different smell. One of alcohol and cheap mouthwash.

He could feel his pupils dilating and the red wash over his vision, masking everything in a bloody hue. Another man had been with her tonight, the man that was sniffing around his porch, he could feel it.

He held back a hiss and claimed down his raging instincts. The girl was shaking violently and her chest was heaving with scared breaths. Her eyes were shut tightly and her hands were bundled so tightly that they were as white as bone. He sighed and felt her shiver at his cold breath.

"You should leave." He said and could feel her eyes fly open with shock. He moved slowly away from her and out the door, slamming it behind him.

The whoosh of a curtain and a click of a lock told him she had rushed out the door hidden behind the drapes. He sighed and raced up to his room.

He would have to leave, she would run into town and tell the police she was attacked. She looked smart, she would lie and tell them it was a human man, even though she knew very well that he was not.

The trunk made a heavy clunk on the floor when he pulled it from the recesses of the closet. He gently folded his shirts and pants, making sure they all faced the same direction. His mother would never live it down if he came to her for help.

He shut the case with an air of finality. He would leave in the morning. He threw himself backwards onto the bed and fell asleep instantly. When he finally woke up, he was distorted by the sunlight streaming through the windows he left uncovered. He laughed at the myth of sunlight harming him, he was stronger than others of his kind, rays from a ball of gas were simple child's play.

That was when the unthinkable happened. A knock on the door. He looked up with faint disinterest. It was surprising they got here so fast but he was prepared. Cell phones, the new technology, could get them here faster than the mobs in the olden days. He smirked at his own joke.

He grabbed a wad of cash from his nightstand and hid it in his shirt. If he needed to make a quick escape, money would be needed. He clomped down the stairs, humans like to know when a predator is approaching, and opened the door.

Instead of men armed with guns he was faced with a note, scribbled on the ripped fabric of an umbrella with a pen form his fathers study. It was a short novel. He could tell she had written it from her scent which clung to the paper and her scribbles had huge loops and large swivels, very uneven and sloppy, but her all the same. What a strange human.

_Dear, Man_

_I don't really have a real name for you but I guess I will call you Pitch, after the shade of black your whole house is. You might want to invest in some window cleaner._

_I find it much easier to talk to you when paper is between us, and your fangs safely hidden behind your lips. You gave me quite a scare when I saw you, thought you would kill me, but you didn't. For that I am thankful._

_I'm sorry I trespassed into your home, Pitch. My ex boyfriend was pressuring me and I wanted to get away. I thought I could hide out in your house till he left. The little girl, Rin, was very sweet and showed me the way out of the maze that is your backyard._

_You had the chance to kill me and you didn't. Thanks._

_-Kagome_

His finger slowly traced her name before he spotted the small arrow indicating he should turn the fabric over. He did so and saw a little note scribbled on, like she did it last minute; like an afterthought.

_P.S. if I died my mother would have killed me!_

He let the corner of his mouth turn up and he folded his note into a neat square and put it in his back pocket.

He padded into the kitchen to grab a bag of blood and pasted his fathers study before stopping halfway down the hall. He backtracked and pushed the door open slowly.

A sly grin passes over his features before he walked in and slammed the door closed behind him.

**Pretty happy with how this turned out, from having no idea what to write, I sure changed my mind a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I slipped through the broken post and walked slowly up the driveway to the house. I had expected to pick up the letter i had written. In a burst of foolhardy feeling, I scribbled down something and left it on that...things...porch. Now the idea sounded ridiculous.

I thought back to the day and cringed when I thought about the dirty look him and all of his friends had given me when walking down the halls. I was getting shunned.

I snapped out of my self-pity party and cautiously walked up the steps I looked around for my note but instead the only thing I could see was a small brown box.

Figuring it was his mail, I pushed it aside and dug around and even picked up his ancient doormat. I slumped down and hid my face in my hands. The mailman must have thought it was an outgoing letter and picked it up! What was I suppose to do now?

I muttered under my breath and stood up so I could take my anger out on the dirt with my old duck taped Air Walks. That reminded me of the red high heels I had left inside. He could keep them.

It was around then that I noticed the fancy calligraphy on the top of the brown wrapping paper. I picked the package up and shook it lightly. Something shifted but I could tell from the noise that it wasn't something breakable. I flipped it over and gasped when I noticed it was my name in the pretty writing.

I looked up to the window on the third story and saw the curtain close. He was watching me.

I turned around and walked slowly down the driveway and out to the street. When I finally lost sight of the house it seemed like the lead clogging up my lungs vanished. I took a deep breath and raced to the bush where I had hid my bike. He was a vampire, right, I thought they slept during the day.

I thought over this as I peddled home with my present sitting in my pink basket. When I pulled up to the front of my house, I locked my bike up and climbed the ridiculous amount of stairs my mother had put in when we go enough money to by the house she had always wanted as a kid. It had a backyard that lead into trees which gave way to the Hidden Grove National Forest. It was a really pretty home that I loved almost as much as my obnoxious brother.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called out and I could hear her yell a hello from her bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and padded up to my room.

I knocked on Souta's door frame and he gave a little wave from beneath his layer of video game equipment. I also knocked on the office door where father used to work. I only did it out of habit.

I pushed my door open and sat my book bag on my bed. My rolling chair slid over the floor as I pulled it over to the side of my window so I could rest my feet on the sill. The wrapping paper was so well done that I almost felt bad for having to ruin it.

The discarded bag was thrown into my trash can and I was left with a small wooden box. It was nothing special, just a brown square with hinges on one side and a latch on the other. It was roughly the size of my head and I was curious as to what was inside. I prayed it wasn't a bat.

I popped the top and took out my shoes. The red paint I know had chipped of the other night was repainted and the straps that my mother had to super glue before the party had been replaced. I smiled and sat the shoes on my bed and pulled the card from the bottom of the box. I frowned.

I opened it wearily and when I finally got the letter from the envelope I was skeptical at best. I started to read his curvy writing.

_Dear, Kagome_

_I apologize for startling you, you see I hadn't eaten in a while and your scent is different from others. I did not mean for any harm to befall you and hope you are doing well._

_As for the topic of my secret, I would like to thank you. It seems like I attract attention and have to move more often than I would like. Also to show my gratitude, I fixed your shoes, they seemed to have been broken from your chase with that moron that clomped around my porch last night._

_Yours truly, Sesshomaru_

_P.S. I will invest in window cleaner, the windows are a little dingy are they not?_

I took a deep breath and let my hands drop to my lap. I could feel my curious nature spring up and before I knew it my hand was flying over the paper.

What had I gotten myself into?

**I decided to change the name because I don't like it anymore and it won't fit where I want this story to go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

My foot tapped constantly on the white linoleum floor. The teacher was giving me rude looks but I ignored them and kept my eyes glued to the clock. Five more minutes.

My books were all packed up and my blue book bag was already on my back, all that was missing was for the bell to ring.

I needed to see if he left another note, or if he even read mine. I had been stupid, I had written a stupid letter about my day full of my embarrassments and idiotic mistakes. He probably wanted to kill me just so I would stop talking to him.

I blinked and immediately looked back at the clock. Four more minutes.

I threw my head back and let out an unhappy groan. All the students looked back to me and I had to resist the temptation to blush.

"Kagome, do you have something to say about my

teaching? Am I boring you?" She asked, one hand on her hip, the other poised with a marker.

"Oh no! I just want to get home to see...if I have any mail from...my...cousin. Yeah." I muttered and the teacher gave me a pointed look before turning back to the board and continued to explain matrices.

**Short, yes, but today I will stuff my face with all things tasty and in my sleepy stupor pour out at least one other chapter! Happy thanksgiving everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I tore through the house and clomped up the stairs before throwing my bag and shoes onto the floor and attacking the envelope in my lap like some kind of animal. The thick paper was starched and folded neatly in my palm.

I carefully flicked off the seal placed on the letter itself and let the note flutter open. A small feather drifted from between the pages and was followed by a red string. I was confused and brought the paper to my face to read.

_Dear Kagome,_

_From your letter I guessed that we must exchange meaningless things that took place during our days, no? Well then enclosed I have given you the feather of a raven I killed this morning on my front porch. It's infernal pecking at my window would not be tolerated._

I picked up the ink black plumage before twisting it around, the light catching the small burnt tip. It looked like it was melted by something. I read on.

_Also included was a string from your red cloak. I found it hanging by my window in the parlor. It's blasted blowing in the wind would have drove me mad if I had not returned it._

_Now that pleasantries are out of the way, I would like to know why you write to me, I am the big bad wolf, the one that haunts children's nightmares and yet you send me letters like I'm some pen pal, which I can assure you, I am not. _

_If you choose to respond, so be it, but remember little rotkappchen, in the first tellings of your story, there is no happy ending. Write at your own risk._

He did not sign this one, I flipped the card over to make sure it was only that and was disappointed to see it was empty.

I traced the long word in the last paragraph, thinking up the correct way to say it.

"Rot-cap-Chen...no...row-tak-app-Chen." I gave up and kicked off my bed, rolling over to my desk were my computer lay in hibernation. I flicked up the screen and quickly typed in the word in the dictionary. No matches. Next was google.

"Little red riding hood?" I asked, leaning back and looking to make sure I spelled the name right. "Well Mr. Wolf, I think you just threatened me...and why hell would you do it in German?"

my whisper was lost when my mother knocked on my door asking for any laundry. I snapped out of it and reread the letter.

I clicked on the first link I could find, leading me to a Wikipedia article. Apparently the first author wanted the story to end with Red and the grandmother both dying.

"Write at my own risk, my ass." I scream-whispered, not about to let my mother hear that type of language.

My fingers flew over the paper, I didn't take the time to stop and think over my words or the abnormally large amount of mistakes I was making. I was angry, and as the saying goes:

Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.

**There is no excuse for my laziness...sorry guys and thanks for waiting! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

His light footfalls could only be heard by his ears, the wood under foot worn and rutted from the people that walked before him. Well almost people anyways.

He had thrown on a pair of slacks and a nice shirt, the buttons matching the tie. The shined black shoes at the door were covered in a thin layer of dust from the old ceiling, and he angrily picked them up and blew on them. The dust partials floated around in the air before setting on the floor. Again, only his sharp eyes could catch their movements.

As he was reaching down to place the shoes back on their mat, a bright red piece of paper caught his eye. The envelope was square, bright, and obnoxious looking. He silently picked it up and brought it with him as he made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

The brewer was sputtering and spouting the dark liquid into a cup. He picked it up and sipped at before leaning against the counter and slashing his nail across the top of the envelope, severing the upmost part of the card. His eyewatched the red paper flutter to the ground.

He slipped his had in and pulled out the card with a dog on it. Ignoring the picture he opened it only to find the inside covered with words. The whole inside was written in, granted rather largely, and stated the following:

_Dear Vampire Sesshomaru,_

_You, sir, are a huge jerk and should just plain stop it. I'll write what ever the hell I feel like writing and nothing you say or do will stop me. I feel like punching your face. With a chair. Or a brick. Maybe a wall. Repeatedly._

_You feel like threatening me, fine, but can you at lease do it in English because I don't do German. I felt like telling a complete psychopath, that tried to kill me, remember, about me but fine if you want to be a butt about it, I won't._

_I happened to like that costume and it got ruined in your house. I could sue. I won't, but just you remember I could!_

Under that was an apology that looked like it had been written later.

_Sorry for being mean. I just want you to know at you're scary and cruel and could at least try to refrain from being rude. You can threaten me all you want but I know you like having someone to talk to. Your whole house looked so lonely and dilapidated. You should look around your father's study, it's really pretty and if you opened the windows a bit (That is if you can, the whole vampire/light thing is still a little blurry around the edges) it would look stunning. Just thought you would like to know your personality sucks and you're a jerk. You're welcome._

He looked over the letter a few times before looking up at the clock. The time bleared back at him: 6:30.

He had fed a few nights before and the lingering after effects caused him to sleep more than he would have liked. His whole body was full of knots that would take hours to unwind. Torn paper in one hand, cup in the other, he slowly made his way to his fathers study.

The curtains were down, he had yet to put them back up, and he had to admit, the woman was right for once. The sky was painted in vibrant oranges and vivid pinks. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon.

The chair was old and the wheels made a horrid screech as he pulled it away from the desk. He remembered his father loved the chair to fondly to throw it away long after it had lost its worth. He lowered himself into the cushions and flipped his hand around the desktop to get the congregating partials to scatter.

The old quill pins sat pristine in their small little holder, the same holder Sesshomaru noticed to be the one he had made for his father many years ago from twigs, grass, and clay. He had even convinced his pet dragon to torch the creation to give to his father. It seemed he had kept it. He quickly looked away, keen on finding a different object to think about.

A picture of his parents was placed right next to a picture of a woman and a boy. In the first, the woman was pretty, not beautiful, not gorgeous, just startling in her looks. Her high cheekbones made her face seem less feminine, more keen and sharp. Her steel colored eyes were quick and intelligent. There was bright red paint on her full lips. His mother would always tell him the story of how when she was a child she was picked on because of her fuller upper lip. It was his father who stole her first kiss to prove to the rest of the coven that she was the prettiest of them all.

The next picture was of his father's mistress. She was a lovely woman, perfect in every way, but also very oblivious to her charm. It was not that he hated her; he liked as much as the son of the mother could like the mistress. She was cuddling a small bundle rapped in a bright red blanket, her cheeks pink from labor but pride shined through her eyes. He gently sat the frame down.

The quills rattled lightly when he reached out and plucked one from its place. Next he opened each drawer looking for the thick white stationary his father always had on had when he had felt like writing love letters to his mother. When his search turned up fruitful and he held two pages in his hand, he made a small area where he could lay the paper down and write back.

His hand gracefully and skillfully produced delicate calligraphy that could only be made by years of practice. He watched as his hand wrote the woman's name, the characters themselves beautiful but the name itself was silly. He was about to write that down when he noticed the stars were starting to come up. He quickly changed his mind and instead told her about the stars, about how the sky should be yellow but its not because of inferred was invisible to the human eye. He spilled every small, scarce, and virtually unknown rack he could think of onto the paper, his neat handwriting going slightly wobbly.

Before he knew it the two pages were filled and he cringed at the last paragraph. He thought he wrote and apology into it somewhere. The seat checked as he rose out of it, the clock in the hall reveling it was late into the night and that he ought get to bed before he really did sleep all during the day. His eyes started to droop as he made his way up the steps.

He left the letter scattered across the already cluttered desk. The last paragraph was practically glowing. The black ink stood out boldly against the bright white moon, the words as courageous as the light.

_Do forgive my rudeness, you see today is the anniversary of my mothers death. She loved the sky, the moon, sun, any orbiting planets she even loved. My father bought her two whole constellation, Canis Majoris and Canis Minoris. Their names mean Big Dog and Little Dog. She died soon after. You are right about one thing, I do often get lonely, but I do not require company nor do I often want it. You can congratulate yourself on being one of the select few to be tolerated by this Sesshomaru._

_Sincerely,_

_(A Demon) Sesshomaru_

**Writers block and Netfix disabled my writing ability so sorry for the late update. On the bright side, I'm now addicted to Doctor Who.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I reread over Sesshomarus words. They hard started out average, normal small talk a timeless demon man might say, but then things started to change. His writing got a little messier, like he had stopped caring. His words got harder to understand as he explained the complexities of the universe I hadn't even asked about. He explained in detail the galaxies, stars, suns and moons, every satellite that revolved around something seemed to be talked about in the letter.

After I finished I slowly lowered it to my lap and looked out the window. My mind started to wonder.

The paper itself was more expensive looking than normal. It had a slight smell to it, like a man had scented it with his cologne, but it was to spicy to be Sesshomaru's. I pushed out the idea that I knew what he smelt like.

"So what's got you so hazy eyed?" Sango asked, snatching the note off my desk and skimming over the first half. Her brows knitted together in confusion. "What the hell is this? Kagome are you getting love letters?"

When I blushed and grabbed angrily at the paper she giggled and scoffed, surprised that I hadn't rejected it outright. Not long after she dropped the letter when Miroku grabbed her bottom. She slapped him and grabbed angrily at the fluttering note. I made a mad grab for it but she was quicker.

"Hey guys, guess who has a crush on Kagome?" Sango asked in a singsong voice. InuYasha frowned and plopped into the desk in front of me, turing around to face us. Miroku followed his example and dug around in his bag for food.

His cloth covered hand got caught on his zipper and almost ripped the fabric. He wore it to cover the scar. When he was young his father was caught in an office fire and when his son tried to save him, he was badly burned. We never really talked about it, Sango's parents were also killed when the building collapsed. They already are volunteer firefighters.

"Who, Sango, don't leave us hanging!" Both boys chuckled and settled themselves into their chairs, throwing their coats over the back.

"Someone named-" She tried to grab the paper back from me and just shoved it into my vest pocket. The trio frowned before poking at me and asked just who it was from. I rested my head on my hands and watched the front board till the bell rang and the teacher walked in, her arms ladened down with boxes of books and new teaching idea pamphlets.

"Don't be like that!" InuYasha muttered, his husky voice sounded almost like gravel. He reminded me of Him. I just shook my head and pointed forward which got a moan from him. "I don't like to learn, don't make me learn, you cruel, cruel woman!" He mock whispered.  
"Shut up you!" I responded, covering my mouth to stop the giggle that wanted to leave my mouth. I had to push down the blush that wanted to cover my cheeks whenever he so much as looked at me, now that he was actually conversing its me, I almost forgot the note in my pocket.

I had always had a crush on InuYasha, since the first time I met him in third grade. He was a tall kid, always angry in the corner of the playground. He was the prettiest boy in the whole school, and that's where my lifelong love for the crabby boy began. In tenth grade when he started dating Kikyo, the pretty class president.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate her or anything, but ever since that new teacher moved to town, she stopped talking to InuYasha and I don't want him to get hurt. I jerked back to reality when the bell rang and both boys turned around and picked up Sango and my bag.

"What the hell are you doing with my bag?" She questioned, cocking her hips and planting her hands on the curve of her stomach.

"We have a surprise for you two!" Miroku said and carefully lead us thought the throng of kids trying to make their way down the hall. When we finally reached the doors leading outside, the boys abruptly turned up a scarcely used stairwell that lead up to the roof.

"If you're going to murder us, don't dump our boys in the river, ok? I want to look hot in my casket." Sango stated proudly, her words bouncing off the whitewash walls.

"We aren't going to kill you!" InuYasha answered, resettling the bag on his shoulders and looking back at me. "Well maybe just Sango, I like Kagome to much to push her off the ledge." He let out a laugh and I pushed at the small of his back to get moving, ignoring the pooling of blood in my cheeks.

Miroku shoved open the final door and the wind whipped into the stairwell, making my unbound hair flap around my face. I took in the pretty checkered blanket that InuYasha's mother would always put out when we wanted her to taste our mud pies.

"Inu asked me to haul this up here this morning for him and his girlfriend to share a romantic breakfast but she never showed." Miroku stated, falling backwards on to the patterned cloth.

I took a glance over at him then to InuYasha. His face was hidden in the huge picnic basket that sat to the side, half buried in the gravel rooftop.

"I thought you guys might like some real food, I had your mom make it Kagome. Might as well not let it all go to waste." He answered slowly.

We sat up on the roof for a little while, munching on tuna sandwiches. I noticed that the roof had an excellent view of Sesshomaru's house. I threw my bread crumbs into the small bag of trash we had made and slowly walked over the the ledge. My friends didn't seem to notice, too busy trying to cheer up InuYasha about his girlfriend's no show. The wind pulled at my hair, tugging at the quickly made ponytail. The note was burning a hole in my pocket.

"Who lives in that house there?" I asked, unintentionally. They all looked up to where I was pointing my finger and both Sango and Miroku shrugged their shoulders and continued on with their conversation but InuYasha went slate white before standing up and walked over to me.

"Why do you want to know?" He seemed unreasonably offended like I had called his mother a bad name.

"Well a few nights ago..." I muttered and quickly thought up a lie. "Bayo ran under the gates and I ran in after him. I saw the house light on and wondered if the old man that owned it was living in it now."

I smiled broadly at how well I pulled off that lie. I watched InuYasha's brow knit together and his hands clench and unclench at his side. He looked freaked out, like someone had walked over his grave.

"Are you ok?" I asked and was shocked when he grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me.

"You have to stay away from there! Someone lives there and they are really bad news Kagome!" He whispered, his grip on my arms tightening. I nodded quickly and he let out a breath of relief. "I'm sorry, but its for your own good. You'll thanks me later."

I watched with wide eyes as his long strides kicked up gravel as he walked towards the roof door. I pushed my hair out of my eyes just as the heavy metal fell shut with a thud of finality. I let out a sigh and avoided eye contact with Sango and Miroku.

My gaze again drifted to the imposing house that sat upon a hill, hiding inside the coolest of pen pals.

**It's late, I know, sorry and hope you like it more than I do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I don't know what possessed me to come to his house. Sango was living with Miroku for the time being so I knew I couldn't go there, home was a ticking time bomb, InuYasha was probably with Kikyo and all my other girlfriends were at the beach for the weekend. Why, might you ask, might I need a place to stay?

It had all started when my mothers boyfriend showed up. He was a mean man with only a single stock of hair and small beady black eyes. I knew the only reason she put up with him was because he helped get my brother into an elite school.

She had made a nice dinner, lots of food that made the whole house seem warmer. She had even gone the extra length and baked a pie. That's were it all started to go downhill.

He had clomped inside with his large fancy shoes before grabbing my mom and planting a kiss on her cheek. She remained unmoving.

I was sitting at the table finishing up homework and when he saw supper was ready and I had yet to set out the silverware, he bumped into my books hanging precariously close to the edge and watched as they spilled to the floor.

"You had better get that mess picked up." He snorted, already filling his plate and grabbing a beer out of the fridge. He waddled out into the living room and I could hear ESPN blasting from the tv.

After I had eaten and retired to my room, he had barged in and asked to borrow my conditioner. I had gotten a summer job to pay for thing he refused to by me, like nice shampoos, candies, and most of the time, clothing too.

"No, I payed for that!" He just called me and ungrateful brat and I raced to the bathroom and locked the door. Enough was enough, next he would he asking to use my toothbrush.

It was past midnight when the banging stopped and his dirty names and rude comments finally stopped. By that time the tears were still streaming down my cheeks.

That was also the time when I wrote a letter to Sesshomaru.

I just wanted to get out of the house. I climbed out the bathroom window and shimmied down the shingles till I was laying sideways on the edge of the roof, the note written on notecards clutched tightly in my hand. I turned my body and reached my foot out, letting out a whisper-shout when it caught the top of the fence. This was not the first time I had snuck out, but before it was always with friends and never by myself.

The grass was squishy under my old Doc Martins and I had to stop, race, and sometimes flat out sprint to avoid the sprinklers.

The walk was slow and I thought about were I could go at this late on a friday night. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice where I was till I reached the rusted fence surrounding Sesshomaru's estate.

Something caught my eye and i noticed the heavy steel panel drilled into the side of the gate, blocking off the small hole I always used to come and go through. I knew that he hadn't done it, the screws were on the outside and I knew Sesshomaru hadn't done it because he didn't like to come outside and also, he had told me he hadn't done it. My suspicions were that InuYasha had done it considering it had first appeared right after I told him about my extracurricular activities. That was three weeks ago.

It had been about a month and a half, and never had I ever seen him in person again. Sure, sometimes I would see the flutter of a curtain alerting me to his presence but rarer were the occasions when I would look up to the huge round gothic window at the peek of the roof and see his pale face, perfect as the first night I saw it. This had only happened twice and I had yet to hear him talk again.

It was his voice that stuck with me. Sometimes late at night I would wake up, breathing heavily and the only thing on my mind would be his voice, deep and rich, whispering sweet nothing's into my ear.

It was always the most unreachable of people that I liked, first InuYasha, a boy with the cheer squad captain, then an equally if not more so unreachable Sesshomaru, a man who lived alone in a house for the safely of others.

It was their hearts I think, that lead my to them. They both think they are tough but under all their bullshit is a small child who doesn't know what to do.

When I scaled the wall and threw myself over it with ease I thanked the heavens for the gymnastics classes my mother forced me into.

My feet crunch on the dry gravel and I watched with a morbid fascination at how sad the house and grounds looked like with the light of the full moon shining on it.

The porch creaked underfoot and I slowly slid the folded note written on scratch paper into the mail slot and listened for any sounds.

When my ears came up empty I strolled around the wrap around porch. My fingers traced the whitewash railings and I found a few small carvings etched into the side of the houses wood paneling, some of low quality, like a child had carved them but a few were really good, huge dogs bounding through fields, warriors in stance and preparing to fight, wolves throwing their heads back to cry at the full moon, the last was of a woman bearing a sword to protecting her home.

At the bottom the carvings were signed with beautiful calligraphy, _IT_ and _KT_, and below that in a shaky hand was the wobbly letters of _ST_.

"Sesshomaru..." I realized. He must have done this with his parents.

"This was before my mother passed and my father remarried." I voice murmured behind me and I spun around so quickly that I landed on my butt. A small smirk graced his laps and motioned to the letter in his hand. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Sure." I mumbled and stumbled behind him all the way to the front door. He was just as stunning as the first time I had met him. For some reason he reminded me of InuYasha, it must have been the bright yellow eyes and blinding hair.

A feeling of excitement raced thought my whole body making my head spin and my fingers to start tingling. The house was a bit different than I last remembered it, some of the furniture in some of the closed off rooms was out for show and many of the rooms had lights lit in them.

"This place looks nicer now." I mentioned and he grunted before leading me to the kitchen. I took a seat at the pretty hardwood table pushed to the corner with enough room for two people. "What, are you going to make me an omelette?"

"If that is what you wish, I want a pizza but the delivery boys are always scared to come up to the gate." He chuckled and I was struck with this strange feeling of being distorted. He had tried to kill me and here I was, sitting in his kitchen waiting for him to order a pizza. "Give me the phone."

He gave me a weird look and seeing as he didn't know me by anything besides my numerous letters, reluctantly handed me a sleek cell phone. My fingers sought out the memorized number for the pizza place open all night long.

"Hello, Denny's Pizza Parlor how can I help you?" A bored sounding voice answered and I poured all the sweetness into my voice.

"Hi? Well see, me and my friends thought it would be funny to stay the night at that creepy house up on that scary hill, yeah that one, and we really wanted some food, do you deliver?" I asked, crossing my fingers and hoping. When he sounded reluctant to give me a pizza I quickly added something to the end. "I'll wait by the gate to pick it up so you don't even have to come to the door!"

Twenty-five minutes later I sat with a vampire on his couch in a fancy study eating pizza and tuning an old fashion radio. I've had weirder nights.

**Finally, I got back my muse and am writing again! Sorry for the long wait!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

My head shot up off the pillow when an annoyed ringing pounded through my still sleepy scull. I pushed the bushy batch of hair out of my eyes and reached around on the floor for my phone. I knew my mother would be pissed for me staying out all night but when I was sleeping in a vampires den with big piles of furs and a huge ass fireplace, my mothers thoughts are the furthest thing from my mind.

I flipped it open and croaked out a hello. I blinked a few times and squinted at the covered windows and the man passed out a few feet away. I knew it was a bad idea to pop the cork on that ancient bottle of wine. And the second bottle. And the third.

"Girl, get your ass home! You think you can just run away from home in the middle of the night, your mother is worried sick!" I'm sure that was his upmost concern. I wrinkled nose and grabbed for the open bottle of wine tucked between the thick folds of the fabric. "Your mother wants to talk to you."

"Good, I have somethings I wanted to talk to her about too." I said, taking a swig of wine and watching my white knuckles clutch the green glass.

All of last night I spent belting out my feelings and telling him how I felt about things, we even delved into politics around three o'clock. After I got a few drinks in him he was as bad as I was, spilling his guts and his life story. Gone was the stoic man with the perfectly starched color and flawlessly tousled hair, and in his place was a broken person that needed a drunk woman to help him get through his problems.

"Kagome! What possessed you to do this! Where are you? Are you ok?" I frowned at her words. For a seconded there, she almost sounded like her old self, the one were she didn't lose her job and became depended on my ass of a stepfather. Now she just sounded like a shell.

I was going to do it. I had worked up the nerve to tell her to drop his lazy ass, to try for a job and maybe even see some other men who deserved the wonderful woman that was my mother. I had always backed out before, but not now.

"Leave him mom. Please! For me!" My strong conviction left my voice before I could even use it, in its stead was an almost whimpering tone.

"You know I can't do that sweetie." She tried, her soothing mommy voice coming into play only causing my anger at him to escalate.

"Can I talk to the bitch?" I asked and before my mother could scold me for my word choice I could hear the phone being plucked form my mom's fingers and the harsh breathing of my stepfather crackled out of the phones crappy speakers.

"What did you call me?" He questioned and before he could go any further I stopped him with my own question.

"Why are you such an unlikeable person? I mean really, I always try to see the bright side of things, the best of people and the better side to bad things, but with you it's just so hard! So I went over to my pen pals house and we got hammered and talked till six in the morning. Also, I'm staying over here till Sunday." I stated. I moved the phone away from my ear and placed my mouth close to the speaker before making a kissing noise. "Goodbye till Sunday. Also, tell my mom I'm dropping out of school and becoming a prostitute."

I hung up before he could utter a word. The feeling of being tied down seemed to dissipate a little and I let out a small sigh, it felt nice to be a butt sometimes.

"So do you want me to make up a room up for you, or do you plan on sleeping down here for the entirety of your stay?" Sesshomaru muttered, an arm thrown haphazardly over his face. I giggled and stood up to pop my back and stretch my aching legs.

"So do you eat real people food for kicks or can you really like, taste it?" I asked, wondering if he wouldn't mind some poorly crafted pancakes.

"Have you ever gotten a cold that blocked your sinuses and you couldn't really taste anything?" He questioned and when I nodded he continued with his explanation while also trying to stand up without wobbling a bit. "Its a little like that. I have to eat a lot of it to taste it. On the down side, drinks are the opposite, I taste them to much."

"Well its good you eat a lot, because I love a ton of M&M's in my pancakes." I muttered racing to the kitchen and pulling open the fridge to grab the needed ingredients. I had spotted the Just-Add-Water batter and the huge bag of candies yesterday.

"On your _pancakes_?"

I smiled at my ability to make a vampire look at me strange.

**Just to make it clear, *her father made her pancakes like that, hence her want for them*. Sorry for the late update but yeah for the snow day! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

"No!" I gasped in outrage. The woman on the old black and white screen just sighed dramatically and raced from the handsome man standing in front of her. My spoon made a clunking sound as it reached the bottom of the ice cream carton.

Its funny how bored you get when your host is up in his room all day. So bored, in fact, that you might even take to watching one cheesy soap operas they play on repeat all day. Speaking of Sesshomaru, he sometimes ambled down the stairs, his feet slowly padding at the old wooden floor, looking for something or other.

He once even shuffled into the bathroom across from the den, taking one look inside to see me covered in animal furs and gorging myself on all the food I could find in his fridge. I ignored the blood pouches stacked neatly to one side.

He was dressed finely on that Sunday morning, with a fancy pair of pants and a nice vest. An old pocket watch was tucked into his pocket and the golden chain swung around as he moved. I followed him to the kitchen after he exited the bathroom. I watched him prep a cup of coffee that morning and when I saw him mix blood in with the creamer before dumping it in, I snorted.

"Do you have a problem with my drinking habits?" He questioned, his eyes snapping up to meet mine. His tone was joking but his eyes showed that he worried about me being scared of him.

"Naw, I was just thinking that I always navigate to the strangest of the strange. Sorry but you fall in that category." I mumbled, making a blood-less cup for myself.

It was also on that Sunday morning when I finally asked him what he was doing upstairs.

"I was working." He responded nonchalantly while sipping at his red mug.

"On what?" I asked, pulling my legs up to tuck them under my body.

"I work for Cirrus Corp." He answered before making him way upstairs. I followed slowly behind him and when he didn't stop me, I raced to his side.

"You mean that environmental company?" I questioned and he nodded. I didn't even know he had a job. "I think it's a good thing you didn't mention that in your letters."

"An why might that me?" He murmured, taking another sip as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Because the only thing I can think of when I see you now, is some businessman! Takes away the mystery factor." I held my hand out to make him stop before placing my hand under my chin and looking him up and down. "Yup, most certainly more boring."

He let out a slight chuckle before slipping past her and into one of the few doors on the top level. She waited patiently till he sighed and opened the door farther, an invitation to come in.

"Fine, you can come in, but I need to make a call, so stay silent." I nodded vigorously before taking a step inside. Gone, was the old wallpaper and antique furniture. In its place sat a fancy glass desk, a new MacBook and plush white carpet. The walls had been painted a dark purple to match the hue of the markings lining his cheeks. The walls were covered with engravings like the ones on the outside of the house.

"It was my mothers room, she used to tell me that my father would sneak into her room late at night when he was courting her, and they would draw on the walls. This of course enraged my grandfather." A small smirk tilted his lips as happy memories flooded him mind.

"So sounded nice, your mom." I slowly made my way around the room, my fingers gliding over the cuts in the wall, lines to the bigger picture. I saw more dogs and many castles. A few had dragons and some had wolves. One appeared to be two people getting married. Another looked to be a map of sorts.

"Entertain yourself till I finish with this confrance call, alright?" I nodded obediently and he slid open the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a small, rounded carving tool. I gawked at him. "Scribble on that corner, it always did bother me that it remained bare."

"Sure oh wise and smart master." I said, my voice full of sarcasm and sass. I walked over to my corner and sat down, tucking my legs together so I was sitting criss cross applesauce. I giggled and he shot a glare at me over his shoulder. I clamped a hand over my mouth.

I could hear him taking to people in the background, his deep voice seemed to almost rumble. I turned back for a second and I imagined that even if he was not exactly like me, he looked so human sitting at his dest doing normal work. I went back to my picture.

When I finally finished, I smiled and scooted back a little to get a better look; I held my thumb out like all artist do. I must not have noticed how far I moved backwards because I heard one of the fuzzy voices from Sesshomaru's computer start taking.

"Who is that girl?" When this came through I squealed and crawled quickly back to my corner. Sesshomaru frowned and shot a glare my way. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a guilty grin.

"Well, Sesshomaru, did you finally take a mate? God knows its been such a long time since you so much as looked at a girl!" A young man jested, earring him a glare too.

"I'm the girl he tried to kill so I wrote him a strongly worded letter and made him say he was sorry." I yelled, and watched as the blurry pictures of the men started shaking and when the signal finally settled, I realized they were laughing.

"What have you done?" Sesshomaru asked, his hand rubbing his temple.

It was another hour before the call ended and he turned on me, calling me a traitor and waving his hands around like I had just set off a bomb.

"Call it payback for the crappy coffee." I said and froze when I heard something. I smacked his arm and pointed to the door. From down the stairs I could hear the jingling of keys and click of the lock. "Are you expecting someone?"

He shook his head and stood up in one fluid motion, opening the door a bit and shifting me so I was safely behind him. A loud booming voice rang out though the house.

"Sesshomaru, you home? We need to talk!"

"InuYasha?" We both whispered at the same time and I moved away and whispered about how I promised I wouldn't come hear then realized he knew Sesshomaru. I furiously demanded to know their relationship. I slapped my hand over my mouth when he told her he was his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called again and started clomping up the stairs. I dove into the small closet besides the white liquor cabinet.

"Here you are you asshole! Where is she?" He demanded, banging inside the office and slamming down his hands on the desk, making the keys he held in his tight grasp clank together.

"I have no idea what 'she' you speak of." Sesshomaru responded quickly, sounding calm and collected and like he didn't have a girl hiding in his mothers closet.

"Kagome you assbutt! Her mom calls me this morning saying that she ran away Friday night and that she was staying at a friends house. I thought she was with Sango and Miroku, so imagine my surprise when they call and ask for Kagome." He seemed truly concerned about me and that made small butterflies beat furiously at my tummy. "What did you do with her?! Is she ok?!"

"What girl?" Sesshomaru asked again, rubbing at his head like he had a headache.

"The only place she would have gone was here! She talked to Sango about how _sweet_ and _caring_ and _nice_ you were and how you're a _grade A nice guy_, so the only reasonable place she would have gone was here!" Another slam. The butterflies had since died and I really hoped they didn't fight. "What is that?"

I peeked through the slits and saw he was pointing to my carving. I blushed in shame and waited till Sesshomaru saw my poor rendering of his face.

"The hell she wasn't here!" He yelled and Sesshoamru sighed like he was a sinner confessing his crimes.

"You're right, she was here. Then I ate her an buried her in the backyard." He said it all with such conviction that if I was not the she they were referring too, I might have believed him. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my mouth and I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth but it was too late.

InuYasha was at the closet and ripped open the door. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me down the stairs. I tripped a few times and by the time we reached the bottom I knew I would be bruised.

I struggled and tugged but only when Sesshomaru's hands pried InuYasha's fingers from my flesh was I able to get away. I stumbled backwards and looked at my best friend with a frown. He was never this hurtful.

"Don't touch her." Sesshomaru warned and there was no mistaking the underlying threat.

"I'll be back at home tonight Inu, I'll be fine. I just can't go back right now." I whispered, rubbing at my tender wrist. He stalked out and I let go of a breath that seemed to have lodged in my throat.

**This story will be wrapped up soon because I'm loosing interest and I already have a better idea for something new! Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

My feet made almost silent clapping nosies on the tiled entryway. I slipped my shoes off and made sure to quietly dig my phone from my pocket before massaging InuYasha to tell him I got home, just like I had promised.

I turned the corner and could hear a hand fumbling in the darkness. I squished my body into the nearest wall before that step monster could scramble to turn the couch side lamp on.

"Damn, I was sure that was her." He sighed and flipped the light back off, content to sit in the darkness in order to scare me.

My socks didn't make a sound even when I climbed the stairs to my room. My fingers ran over the loose wooden paneling to find the small grove my father had carved there. I would always lock my door and he always had a small little pin he would use to open it. Even in the dark, I remembered that little niche.

I popped the pin into the door handle and when the lock gave a click, the downstairs light came on and his heavy footfalls started up the stairs.

I slid into my room after hiding the key and re-locking the door. I threw everything onto the bed and practically tore myself out of my clothing. Everything was just to clingy.

The nob jiggled and I could hear him call to my mother in her bedroom, telling her I was home. I let out a sigh at his loud remarks and filthy language. I crawled under the covers and imagined being back with Sesshomaru.

A breeze was lightly flowing in from my window. I must had left it open when I made my escape. I wiggled farther into the covers, my body only covered in an old t-shirt.

Soon that jack butt's pounding was replaced with my mothers quiet knock. I so badly wanted to open that door, to let her in, to give her a big and make her see that we could leave. But she wouldn't listen. She would smile sadly and shake her head before her brute of a man took his opening to barge in.

So instead of doing all the things I wanted to, I hid under my covers and hoped if I stayed there long enough, maybe they would leave. If I was silent enough, maybe they would stop. Maybe if I was good enough, my mother would quit running away and hear what I had to say.

LTTD

I had taken the early bus.

It had arrived at six thirty and I had been waiting, standing next to an old man and a small girl tightly clutching her grandfathers hand, her tiny fingers clasped around a stuffed rabbit.

The ride was uneventful and when I finally made it to Sesshomaru's house, it was almost seven. The gravel made a satisfying crunch under my school shoes and when I slipped the letter into the mail slot, Rin's brown eyes greeted me.

"You're back! I'll go wake Sessy!" She called but I quickly shook my head and was sad to see her smile falter. "Why?"

"Its just that, he just went to sleep. I wouldn't want to wake him. Besides, I have to get to school." I let out a sigh and sat down, the small ghost girl climbed gently into my lap and I carefully brushed a hand through her hair, laughing when I could untangle it, let alone touch it. "I think it would be better if he just read it with out me here."

She nodded lightly and promptly fell asleep in my lap. It took a few tries but I finally got her into the porch swing without waking her up.

I slipped out the gate and was faced with a fuming InuYasha. His leg was propped to the side to support his motorbike, a gift from his father who's a big shot businessman.

"What were you doing?" His eyebrows were smushed together and his uniform was ruffled from him riding.

"Just saying hello to Rin." I lied and his face relaxed. I stalked over to his bike and grabbed the extra helmet that was attached to the side panel. "If you want to accuse me of something, can it wait till you get me to school?"

"Sure." He sighed, kick starting his bike and waiting till I threw my legs over the back before taking off.

I remembered when he had turned sixteen and the bike first appeared in his driveway with a big red bow. We had spend the whole day driving around.

When the school came into view I waited till he had put down the kickstand and slid off the back. From the corner of my eye I spotted Kikyo watching us from her place at the top of the cheerleaders pyramid.

"What is up with you lately?" InuYasha asked, falling into line with me and not noticing his fuming girlfriend.

"Life. Life happened to me. And weird vampires and ghost girls and a butt-face for a best friend." I could hear him sigh next to me before he grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the school and up to the roof.

His hands rested on my shoulders to get me to sit down on one of the vents. He took the seat next to me and then gestured for me to explain.

"I just needed to get away from my mom and that.._man_. It was nice to just forget about it for a while." He interrupted me.

"You could have came to my house, you know my mother loves you!" He said.

"I knew that during the weekend you would be with Kikyo."

He got quiet for a little bit then opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then shut it, like he had thought better of it.

"Just say whatever you wanted to say." I muttered, blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes. I looked over to see him lick his lips and the next words trickled from my lips without a thought. "You know, you were my first crush?"

His eyes went wide and with a shark intake of breath, Kikyo burst through the roof door and stomped over to us. Her pretty red cheerleading dress billowed behind her while her small purse clanked against her hip.

"Inu! Come on!" She called, cocking her hips and planting her hands on her slim waist. I made a little head bob in her direction and his mouth flapped like a fish out of waker. "InuYasha!"

She clomped the rest of the way over, her black flats slapping the gravel, before grabbing his wrist and tugging him to door. He looked back a few times but followed his girlfriend obediently down the stairs till his beautifully white hair disappeared from view.

**Latelatelatelatelatelatelate late**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

My mother voice continued on, her list of rules growing by the minute. I knew that I had to keep the sigh from leaving my throat for fear that she would add that to the already huge pile of things I was now unable to do.

I couldn't leave without a parents permission. When I told her dad would always let me out, she let out strangled gasp and slammed her hand down on the table so hard even the balding man in the next room heard it.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Her cheeks were pink and her breath was coming out with difficulty.

"Now you're starting to sound like him." I stood after pointing to the flashing tv in the living room. "What's next, you want to slap me too?"

I used the time that she recoiled back to dead sprint at the stairs. I made it halfway up before her scream of my name made me stop and look back down on her. Her pixie face watched me from at the bottom of the banister, her eyes were red rimmed like she had been crying.

"What has gotten into you latly?" All the ferocious anger that had just moments before been present had vanished and in its place was my broken mother, still not over my fathers death.

"Nothing. I've always felt like this, but you wouldn't have listened long enough to hear that would you?" I ignored her pleas for me to stop and stomped up to my room and out my window.

The grounds surrounding our shrine had a few shrubs but my favorite place in all the land was a huge tree a small walk from the entrance. The tree was old and ancient, its trunk a mass of knobs and peeling bark, its limbs thick and sturdy. The roots provided a hiding spot from my mother. I tugged my pen and paper I grabbed from my desk in passing and started scribbling down words.

_When I was young I would come out to the tree and hide. It was my father who always found me, he would calm my mother and pry the phone from her fingers so she wouldn't call the cops._

I giggled and a tear dropped onto the paper.

_He would always get the small gap next to me, a part in two large roots. He would weave stories for me while I cried. They ranged in all places and plots. One was that if you sat by the tree for one hundred years, you would awaken the sprite king that lives inside, and if your beauty was worthy enough, he would make you his bride. Another was that the very roots we sat on were once a throne for a demon lord of mighty strength who used his magic to mold the trees so his human love could have a spot next to him._

_Thank you for being my friend._

I added my name in pretty flowing script before tucking it away in my jacket and pulling myself up and brushing the dirt off my pants. I wiped the tear stains from my face and climbed my way back up the house only to collapse onto my bed.

**My brain was mush for like the last few weeks so sorry for the short, filler chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

My brush ran threw all the snarls in my hair before leaving the normally curling mass lying flat at my sides. I could feel the thick paper lying on my bed and I felt like if I waited any longer, it might burst into flames.

The cream envelope was jammed into our mailbox with the name Kagome written on it in a messy script. I knew I was from Hojo, the boy form school who just wouldn't quit. He was a like able enough guy, with monotone hair and dull brown eyes. It was around this time of the year that he caught the love bug and would leave wilted rose petals around my locker.

That night I wrote to Sesshomaru.

Today I got another letter. They are on cheap paper and its strange that its not thick like yours. Did you ever have a suitor that you just wanted to vanish?

I went on to detail my day. The small note tucked into my book, a rose placed on my desk, and he even went as far as to sing to me from the window during gym.

I licked the end of the envelope and pressed my fingers across the seal, feeling better about the rest of the day already. As I reached over to pull my window open, I was met with resistance. Grandpa had just greased it before he was moved to the old folks home by moms boyfriend. I pulled my curtains out of the way and saw a padlock attached to the sill and the frame. I huffed in annoyance.

"Mom! Who locked my window?" I yelled, fingering the cold metal and waited for her answer and the only response I got was when she shyly shuffled into my room.

"It was for your own good." Her voice was off, like she had rehearsed the lines and they didn't feel quite right in her mouth as she spoke them. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her side. "You always run off and so its for your own safety that I locked it."

"You? Oh no, I know it wasn't you who did this. That man, it was him and you just can't build up the guts to say it!" My voice never rose any higher than hers but from the way her eyes shot open you would've thought I had been screaming. "You can make excuses all you want, but the truth of the matter is that you're a cowered and as big of a bully to me and Souta as he is."

I pushed past her and down the steps. I knew that he wouldn't be home for a while, something about staying late. My mothers hurried footfalls trailed be down the stairs and out into the hall. Her small fingers gripped my arm with a grip I never knew she had.

"I know that these last few month have been hard-"

"Months? Months! No mom, years, these past few years have been hard on me." I yanked my arm out of her vise and was stopped by her yell. I turned around and was surprised to see her cheeks a bright red and her feet in a defensive stance.

"Listen! I know things are hard, trust me, but you are a big girl, you don't need your mommy to help you out every time! You're pretty and smart and kind but lately you have been acting so unlike yourself."

"Or maybe I just showed you what was underneath my fake attitude." I muttered and leaned in to her shocked face. Her cheek was rough under my lips but after I gave her a small kiss I pulled back and walked out the door.

I had forgotten shoes so my bare feet padded on the warm concrete, making a lulling thump. I could see the house from the road and when I slipped under the gate and up the road, I was greeted by little Rin swinging on the rusted old chair.

"Is Sesshomaru around?" I questioned and held up my letter as explanation.

"No, he stormed out when the faces made him angry." She didn't even look up, to busy kicking her legs back and forth and watching as it made the swing move.

"Can you show me the faces?" I asked and was happy to see her look up and shake her head. When she jumped down for her perch her feet never touched the ground.

She led me up the banister and waved to me when she flashed to the top of the staircase. I smiled and quickly followed her. We reached his office and the small little girl gently pushed the door open, motioning to the open and running laptop.

I silently thanked her and walked around to the other side of the desk before sitting down in his fancy chair. When I looked back up, Rin was nowhere to be found.

The screen was filled with four faces, one was me, one looked human, but the other two looked far from it. The one in the top left appeared to have markings that covered his face and bright yellow eyes that looked vivid even over the laptops crappy camera. The picture below it was much clearer and showed a man with teeth that were the size of a kids finger and hair that was a pale yellow. The last man, in the bottom right corner, was very handsome with white hair and numerous tattoos. He apparently was trying to calm the beautiful woman in the background.

"And who might you be?" One asked and I was shocked back to reality. I waved awkwardly and the Blondie laughed. "Where is my son?"

"He went for a walk." I told them and I watched as the pretty woman ran her fingers threw her bright red hair, probably in annoyance. "I could go find him..."

"So what are you then?" The man with the markings asked, ignoring my comment and leaning back form the camera so I could see his hair was as red as the woman's.

"I'm his pen-pal." They must have thought I was joking because they all laughed like I had said something funny. "What are you fighting about?"

"Oh thank gods someone asked!" The woman called, pushing her way past the man so she could get a better view of me. Sesshomaru's father looked like I had just activated a bomb. the blond boy snickered and the red headed man sighed.

"If I let him have the beach house, shouldn't I get the vacation home in Guam?" I sneaked a look at her obvious ex-husband. His hand rubbed at a vain that was throbbing in his forehead.

"Well, what else does he have?" He shot me a glare, clearly thinking that I was betraying him.

"The cars, the hotel franchise, the summer house in Paris, the car dealerships, and the computer company. I have the mansion, my Benz, the home in Peru, the Clothing stores, and all of the small chain restaurants." She placed her hands down on the table top and looked to me for advise. In fact, all of the screen had gone quiet quiet, waiting with bated breath to hear my reaction. I thought back to all my business classes.

"Well...I know that small chain restaurants are not exactly big money makers, but they have a lot of assets and if they do end up in the position where they will need to be liquidated, then you wouldn't loose as much as your ex-husband would. In fact, you might actually make more. As for the homes, the homes on islands mostly cost more than their net worth. If I had to chose, I would stick with the home in Peru, its less expensive and would cost less to fly out there to stay. If I was to put my money on who I thought would make the most money I would have to go with you. The sales of cars has dropped in the last few years and clothing has risen."

The quadruplets looked at me strangely before the woman let out an almost silent "I like her."

"By the way, who are you people to Sesshomau?" I knew the white haired man was his father but the others were a mystery.

"I'm his half-brother." I watched as the man with the blond hair rocked back on his chair, running a hand threw his pale locks. "And so is Annie up there."

I looked up to the man above him and watched as he scowled at the screen. None offered me their names.

"You know this man, and I'm Sesshomaru's mother."  
I let out a gasp just as the laptops lid came down and my head snapped up to the angry gaze of yellow eyes.

"You told me your mother was dead!" I yelled, throwing my arms around in expressive gestures.

"She wishes I was." He responded and I watched as his stare bore into me. It was unnerving.

"Did she tell you that?" I questioned, my tone clearly telling him I thought he was an idiot. I cocked my hips and placed my hands on them, showing him him I meant business.

"No-"

"Well then talk to them!" I shoved my hands to the computer and spun it around to face him. He looked at it like it might explode.

"Hello son." I could hear the silent message from father to son, but I couldn't decode it. I smiled at the tension that seeped from Sesshomaru's stiff shoulders. He picked up the laptop and took it to the chair before sitting down. I felt like I was intruding and quietly excused myself.

I made my way to the parlor, the rustic couch molding to my form. I looked around and could hear their voices drifting for the vents. So far so good, I couldn't detect any yelling.

After about a half an hour later the creak of the stairs woke me and when Sesshomaru sat down onto the couch with me I let my head rest lightly on his shoulder. It seemed like he needed a little comfort.

"Wanna tell me?" He just sighed and ran his hands up and down his face. I could spot the silent quarrel happening in his head and when he nodded lightly, I smiled.

"Two years into their marriage I was born. It was long, long ago. Three years latter they meet a nice couple. Visiting from a far away country they said. A handsome man and a beautiful woman. They insnared my parents, each one trying to get them to reveal something but while my parents were young and foolhardy, they were not complete morons. We are from a proud clan of demons, one who rarely tells humans of their mere existence let alone their secrets. But my parents were reckless. My mother took all of her money and ran away with him, my father fell in love with her and she gave him a child."

"The blondie?" I questioned.

"No. InuYasha." I let out a sharp gasp. InuYasha's mother was nothing but sweet and kind. "After seeing her sons face, she told my father why they had come and tried to trick her partner into coming out of hiding with my mother. She risked her life for my family and while I respect that..."

"Her crime is not something one easily forgives." I answered for him and watched as his eyes flashed down to me, filled with sadness and pain. He continued with the story.

"He refused. For four years. I was seven when I finally saw my mother again. When she heard of the plot she broke ties and my parents worked on setting up roots into the world of the humans. Taking new identities and lives. Trying to forget the past. But the past is not so easily lost."

"Why are you so cross with her?" I tried to understand.

"Not once in those four years did I think she thought about what her only son must have been going threw. But I was wrong. She was thinking about her son. Just not me." I sucked in a breath and he refused to meet my eye, instead focusing on a spot on the wallpaper.

"The man with the red hair." He nodded. "And the blonde boy, it that his brother?" Another nod. "I'm sorry."

"Now you must leave." He stood up abruptly and tugged me up roughly with him. I felt like a rag doll.

"Hey! I think I deserve to be treated a little better than this, considering you lied to me about almost everything!" I screamed, trying to pry his fingers from the soft flesh of my wrist. "_Hey_!" He opened the door and pushed me out. I stumbled a bit before running back at the door. I was met with the sharp bite of wood. "Hey! Let me in!"

"Go home. Forget you ever met me." His somber words drifted threw the door and I pressed my ear to the polished wood. "Do you think I want to live here, hidden away like some simple criminal. He needs to kill me to gain the name of head of the clans. Run. Run far away from this cursed place." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, never before was he this way, so rude and cruel. So monster like.

When it became clear that I wasn't going to leave any time soon, I could hear him leaning into the door. I was hoping he would open the door but he just started whispering.

"There was one thing I wasn't lying about. I would love the blood of a beautiful virgin. If Naraku doesn't kill you, _I_ will." His words were dark and twisted, marring my perfect image of him. I yanked my head away from the door and took a few hesitant steps back.

I reached my hand out to the wood, a gentle brush of my fingers, and I had a gut feeling that on the other side, Sesshomaru was doing the same thing.

**Two for the price of one. This story finally got a plot, I don't really know he I feel about it. *If you have any questions feel free to PM me, I know this chapter was hard to follow.***


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

He felt sick to his stomach. He had slept for two days strait, the end of the week a hazy blur of stumbling down the stairs to the fringe only to ascend them again to get back to his bedroom. He did not know what could be causing the pains that racked his body or the filter that seemed to be placed over his brain, but he could take a guess.

_Kagome_.

Ever since that day that he had sent her away, his beast had been restless, pawing and nipping at the mental cage he had long since created to separate himself from a mindless animal. That darker side of himself was wanting out.

He dragged his worn out body across the floor and into the small lavatories placed down the hall from his room. He refused to lean on anything for support. He felt weak, pathetic, and lonely. The latter was a new feeling.

After answering natures call, he straitened his clothing and walked to his office on unsure footing. The laptop hummed happily in the background and when he sat down a blinding pain erupted in the front of his scull. He let out a quiet hiss.

He placed his head lightly on the palm of his hand and when the pounding stopped he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get his bearings. The tan of the paper was what caught his eye and when he carefully reached out to finger Kagome's letter, the twisting in his gut lessened. He ran a nail under the seal, the paper making a satisfying crinkle.

The simple lined note he handled as if it was a rate gem, beautiful and valuable. He read it slowly, letting the hand-written letters float around in his brain till he reached her sloppily signed signature. A small smile graced his lips and he noticed the constant beating from within the recesses of his mind had finally calmed.

He stood, his meeting with executives forgotten, and padded gracefully down the steps. He watched Rin playing with her toys on the ceiling before walking past and to the door. He knew that he shouldn't leave the protection of the lands, his position would be broadcast to all the wrong ears.

"Are you going after _her_?" The little girl asked, popping her head from around the wall and watched as her protector sealed his fate.

The wooden door hung open, a slight draft brushing over her nonexistent skin. She, however, was happy to just go back to her toys, waiting for her knight in shining armor to return, hopefully with his beautiful princess in tow. The thought made her smile and giggle.

LTTD

He was shocked to discover that he had no idea where he was going.

He stood out even when he was changed into clothing of this century, his white hair made the people passing by him on the streets stop and stare. A few of the woman tittered behind their hands as he past.

He held the letter to his nose and tried to identify her scent. He could get an inkling of it, but the two day wait had washed away most traces. He sighed in anger and was only interrupted when a small elderly woman from the fruit cart waved him over. He looked both ways before crossing the street to get to her stand.

"Are you by chance, related to that...that...boy? The one who always runs past here to grab things for his mother on his way home from school?" Sesshomaru's eyebrows drew together and he described InuYasha to the owner. "Yeah, that's the one!"

"I am his half-brother. I was looking to visit but the letter they sent me doesn't give any directions, I have been looking all day." The lie slipping off his tongue with a practiced ease and the woman lapped it up, pointing in the direction he always ran off in after purchasing fruit. He thanked the lady with a slight nod.

It was five blocks away that he found the scent of InuYasha clinging to the mailbox. The door was locked but the tv was whispering lightly in the background. His deft fingers trailed the top of the doorframe till they met a key. Predictable brother.

When the lock clicked and he was granted access, he was shocked to see InuYasha's mother curled up on the couch. Her long black hair spilled across the pillow and her face was unburdened by the stresses of reality.

Numerous pictures were plastered on the wall, all of her and his father. She looked genuinely happy, smiling and joyful. He could see why she so easily deceived his father, she truly loved him.

"'Yasha, will you get me a blanket?" She called, her eyes cracked but not completely open. Her pupils were dilated and fogged over from sleep. He silently grabbed the throw blanket from the old chair and covered her with it, watching as the frail human curled in around it. "I pulled a double shift at the hospital again, sorry I couldn't drive you to school like I promised."

He could tell she was working too much, the dark circles that lines her eyes and the pale pallor of her skin were dead give aways. She looked like a shell of the woman that smiled up and down the wall in each and very picture. He would talk to his father about this.

"Sleep Izoyoi." He murmured, the name coming to mind. She drifted off.

He made his way threw the house till he reached the only door that remained closed. The hinges made a loud creak and when it finally opened, the dark red walls seemed to constrict him.

Band posters littered the ceiling and the small desk tucked into the corner of the room was pilled with books, food wrappers, and pictures. Most were of a girl, one with black hair and heavily lined eyes. Not Kagome.

Across the room pinned to a board was concert tickets, long since expired, that still looked like they were bought yesterday. When he turned to leave, a box shoved hastily under the bed caught his eye. He expected dirty magazines or filthy human things, but instead was greater with the wide smile of Kagome.

The brown box was filled to the brim with pictures of them, together, some of them starred just her. A few were of her prancing around in a wide brimmed hat with a silly smile plastered on her face. One featured her sitting the spot he was at now, her face impassive and her eyes seemed sad. The back dated it a just last year.

"InuYasha, why is your mom-" He slowly raised his head to meet the brown eyed stare of the shocked woman at the door. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"I am InuYasha's half-brother. The trip was unplanned, I thought I might just stop by, but I thought Izoyoi might need the sleep." He covered placing his hands over the boxes contents and watching as the woman appraised him from the doorway. A seductive smile replaced the surprised look.

"I'm Kikyo." She held out her hand but he refused to take it. She chuckled in discomfort and instead slid it back into place by her spotted the box under his hands and tugged at the handle, shifting it from his grasp. She frowned and started fuming in anger. "I told him to get rid of these!"

"Why, they look like close friends?" He asked, wanting to know how she could hold so much hatred for a creature as sweet as Kagome.

"Are you kidding me? She clung to him like glue even when we started going out-" She shot a look up to his face a gage his reaction but when she met his emotionless face, she focused back on her story. "-So I told him to tell her to back off. She didn't take it well. God, did he even throw anything out?!"

"Did you ever think that he returned her feelings?" He questioned, his chest tightening uncomfortably. He had never felt like this before.

"Goodness no, he was to oblivious to anything that didn't involve himself and his goals for the future." She answered. Her mind was preoccupied with the knickknacks and she responded to questions she most likely would have ignored otherwise. "She was such a stick-on."

"Why do you hate her so much?" He didn't mean to let the question slip, it just happened, and her face snapped up to his with an icy glare. He could feel the anger building in his chest, this little woman was slowly loosening the chains holding back a great beast.

"I don't hate her. I just hate at how much more he loves her than he loves me. Even if he doesn't see it." All the feeling rushed out of her in a big whoosh. She gently placed the lid on the box and handed it back to him. She seemed almost empty. "You're a good listener, sorry for burdening you with my love life."

She dabbed at her eyes and he felt it would be rude to shake the location of Kagome out of her when she was in such a fragile state. Such silly little humans. A idea came to him.

"I'm guessing you don't want to confront Kagome with your feelings?" She let out a garbled no and sniffed, taking the seat next to him on the bright red comforter. Another dab at her eyes. "Well then tell you what, I was good friends with her family a long time ago. I was wanting to go over and say hello, I could take a note or letter to her. From what I remember, Kagome was a kind soul, I think she might listen to you."

She nodded and stood up, pulling a pen and pad from her purse and scribbling words down. He took a breath; he couldn't remember the last time he had spoken so much to anyone person that wasn't a business partner or Kagome. He stood and shuffled around a bit more while he waited for the pretty girl to finish handed the whole pad to him, a tiny smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"Um...could you tell me were she lives again. The last time I was here was over ten years ago." Another smile as she scribbled down the address and directions from the house. It was around them that the sound of a Harley rolled down the street.

"It's InuYasha! He will be so happy to see you!" She flew off the bed and he quickly caught her arm. She stilled and looked up at him in confusion. He plastered a fake scared look over his face.

"Because of our father we are not on the best of terms. I just wanted to make sure at he was doing ok. Please don't tell him I was here!" She nodded in understanding but he noticed the clever gleam in her eye that proved her not to be a complete dolt. She knew he was lying, at least about the last part.

"Take the back door, around the house and to the driveway." She nodded to the door.

With him safely outside and tucked under the sill of his brothers window he listed to the girl- Kikyo- explain her feelings to him. He frowned at their loud kissing noises.

Twenty minutes later he climbed the steps to a shrine. The grounds were well kept, the leaves from the old tree in the corner swept into a neat pile. He slowly made his way up to the house. The scent of Kagome was thick in the air, mingling with others that must have belonged to her family.

After he knocked, a woman answered the door. Her salt and pepper hair was tied back and a broom was held in one arm, the dustpan in the other. She smiled politely and inquired about his business at their residence.

"I was looking for Kagome." He replied and his mother gasped. A loud bag came from the living room and when he peeked over who he assumed was Kagome's mothers shoulder, he watched as a fat, balding man hobbled up to the door.

"What, does she owe you money or something?" He asked, throwing a grimy arm around the woman's waist. He watched as she tensed. "You her boy toy?"

"No, I'm her penpal. I just wanted to apologize for not talking to her in a while. She refused to talk to me threw mail so I came here. Sorry if I caused any confusion." He put up his best front and it took all his effort not to rip the man to shreds.

"Oh..." Her brows were drawn up with uncertainty. "I thought you were suppose to meet at the school. Didn't you call her?"

"No...?" He didn't mean to let that slip and when he saw the worry clouding her vision, his mind went into over drive. "Maybe I did, I don't really remember much about my flight in. I know I text her to meet me. Sorry if you worried unnecessarily."

She relaxed, smiling when he smiled, blissfully unaware of the true location of her daughter. As he was turning to go he heard the mother comment.

"I hope to see you later Naraku!" He froze. His whole body went ridged at the name and when he finally pushed a strangled what from his lips, the mothers eyebrows were together again. "That was who Kagome said she was going to visit. She said she was going to meet Naraku."

***Insert Evil Laugh Here* I bet you didn't see this coming! The story will be done in one more chapter! The last half is unchecked.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

***Before you read, I'm sorry for the ending, I really didn't know how to finish this off so you have this. I love the writing in this chapter so please don't hate me.***

I held the receiver tightly in my hand, my fingers gripping the plastic with considerable force. The dark voice for the other side of the phone was sending chills down my spine. My eyes clamped shut and my breath was getting lodged in my throat.

"Tell your parents you are going out, to see a friend, and walk, walk until I find you."

I didn't think he wanted me to respond so I didn't, I let the reality of my fate wash over me and I felt a grudging sense of peace. I almost smiled, I would die protecting what was important to me. I placed the phone back into its place and turned to face my mother.

"Mom, I'm going out to see my pen pal. I'm going to see-" The feeling of peace died and was flooded with fear as Sesshomaru's face washed over me. He would be angry, mad at me for just giving up. I made up my mind, I wouldn't go down without a fight. "Naraku."

My mother nodded absentmindedly and continued to watch her soap opera. I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door to my eminent demise. After a quick trip to the shed, I started walking, not really caring where I went, only that it was as far from my house as possible.

You never really think about that word entails its staring you in the face, death. I wondered if I anyone had ever welcomed death, I'm sure there has been. Thoughts and hopes, dreams and prayers, drifted in and out of my mind. I picked up a rock and ran my fingers over it, it was worn smooth from the the rain and hail, and the hell it must have been put threw. Kinda like me.

A small smile spread across my lips, a grim expression, one without humor. I would die today, that much was assured, but I wouldn't be going into the afterlife alone.

LTTD

The gravel crunched under my shoes, molding to my footprints and leaving a trail across the school roof to my current location. The wind whipped my hair around my face, making me think back to all the times me and my friends had come up here with the intentions of just talking.

I moved to the ledge and climbed over, shifting my legs so they dangled over the overhang. A breeze shook my extras that I had brought.

I knew the moment he arrived.

The air thickened, my lungs straining to take in enough oxygen. I didn't turn around, only looked out over the city from my perch. I finally let myself sigh, turning my head slightly to the side so catch a glimpse of the man who instilled so much fear into all he met.

His eyes were the first thing I saw, red, the color of blood, crimson and evil. So much evil. His black clothing blended almost flawlessly with his obsidian hair. When he smiled, his teeth proved to be pointed.

"I told you to _walk_."

"And yet here I am." I replied, turning my head back around to catch sight of the fading sunlight. It might be the last sunset I ever see. I chided myself for being so negative.

"Do you not _fear_ me?" He questioned, moving to the right so he could get a better look at my visage. A sly smile was plastered on his thin lips.

"Oh corse I do." I responded, holding up my shaking hand as proof. "But I know something you do not."

He raised a thin eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as if telling me he was waiting. His eyes narrowed when I pulled the bow and arrows from between my legs, propping a fletched arrow into the bow, pulling the sting taunt till it reached my lip. I let it fly.

He let out a horrid scream as the pink coating of the arrow dug into his flesh. He growled like a beast and in a heartbeat he was in front of me, his hand tightening around my neck while his other hand clutched uselessly at the protruding fletching. Slowly the burn spread to to his arm, leaving it lying pathetically at his side.

"You have _no_ idea the trouble you have gotten yourself into this time, girl! I will easily heal from this and your death will be in vain." He dangled me over the ledge.

My feet carefully found purchase on the raised gate and when I finally got some air flowing back into my lungs I choked out a reply, all the while preparing for what was required of me.

"I thought of that too, what would happen to you if you were thrown over the side of a building?"

He caught my words meaning seconds to late.

I fisted my hands into his coat, pulling him to my chest as I fell backwards. A scream was ripped from my throat and his as well.

The air seemed to resist us, slowing time. I watched as my hands glowed pink mid-air, devouring the cowering demon just a few meters away. Almost as if it was a dream, I watched the concrete flashing to meet me, promising an escape and maybe, just maybe, relief from the fact that I had left everyone I loved behind.

My eyes closed as I kissed the ground.

LTTD

Sesshomaru was only minutes behind. He watched the panicked spectators rush to the aid of the fallen woman. His heart stopped.

He raced past the men and woman that crowded around the body, pushing the worthless people that refused to touch the dying creature so pure and sweet.

When he finally reached her he could feel bile rising up his throat.

Her plump cheeks were rosy with blood, her eyes glazed over with death. Her arm was bent out of shape and her neck was tilted at the wrong angle. He fell to her side and held the corpse of the only woman stupid enough to write to a demon.

And for the first time in over three hundred years, since the death of Rin, the great and noble Sesshomaru, soon to be leader of the Clan of the Moon, cried for the lost life of a human.

LTTD

If you ever travel to the small town on the outskirts of the big city, you will find a big house to the side. A house shrouded in mystery and incomprehensible puzzles.

The story is one of laughter and sadness, hope and despair. Love and lost.

The myths that surround this house are ancient and yet new. Some say that a great demon lives in the house, his ghost bride following a short distance behind, holding the hand of a child.

Others say that a woman killed herself in the house along with her whole family, mother, father, daughter, and that she condemns all who enter to the same fate.

One tells the tale of a man, madly in love with a woman, but unable to touch her. To express their love, they wrote letters full of their feelings to one and other. The story says if you see a loose piece of paper floating away on the breeze, that the couple had given you their blessing.

Another is about a man who lost his lover to a horrid sickness, and in his despair, called his wife's soul back into the world of the living. She was trapped and when the man withered and died, his spirit is said to follow hers around the empty house.

But of the many stories that concern the house, their is but one that not many know. It's the story of a sweet priestess who fell madly in love with a demon. She wrote to her love, until he told her his many secrets. The woman, so consumed with fear of loosing her lover, killed his greatest enemy, even if it cost her life.

Whatever the stories say, the tales tell, or the myths state, one thing is sure, if you write a love letter and let the wind catch it on dark nights when the moon shines overhead, its said that for a second, just a second, a vision of a beautiful woman can be seen, catching the paper.

She is called many thing, names, titles. The White Lady, The Beast's Wife, Slayer of the Loveless, Mistress of the Killer, Lover of the Hunter, Protector of the Demon.

The Woman Who Wrote Letters to the Dead.

**~FIN~**


End file.
